Tysword
The Tywod Sword, or Tysword, is the main weaponry of the Tysfer royal family, which has passed down the generations of the ruling Monarch’s within the Tywod Kingdom. It was said that sword was first used by the founding father and the first king of the Kingdom of Tywod, Nuh Tyfser, during the kingdom’s independence from the nation of Arazi. Gifted to Tyfser, the Tysword was first used in the battle of Tofsoid, the battle in which Tywod gained independence from the Arazi’s. The Tysword has since then been a symbol of independence for the people of Tywod and it’s passing through generations has become a symbol of the election of a new monarch. What was once a flourishing Kingdom, the Tywod Kingdom is now an abandoned wasteland, a byproduct of the Terrantian War. The Terrantian War has led the land to be drained of its resources and to be abandoned by its people, who were seeking refuge from the destruction at the time. The people of Tywod, the Tywords fought a resilient battle trying to protect their land but were severely unmatched. Eventually, the number of Tywords fighting for their land dwindled down and the people left to seek refuge from the war. At the time, the reigning king and current weilder of the Tysword, Aqib Frosm was said to have been struck down by an adversary from the Loa Republic during the battle of Phalipsion. According to tales told by elders from the neighboring Island of Tsaria who had witnessed the war and destruction, the Tysword is said to have been embedded into the ground nearing the Capitol of the city by the late King Frosm. The sword is a promise to the land to bring back it’s people and to end the Terrantian War waged by the Lao Republic and the nation of Arien that had caused the Kingdom its demise. However, due to recent discovery of journal entries made by a journalist in the neighboring Island of Tsari, it had been discovered that the sword was missing for twenty years after since the death of the king and that it had not been spotted until a wandering nomad sighted the sword perched up on the sandy dunes near the palace ruins. Thus, the legend of the king embedding the sword in near the palace ruins has been further rejected by historians. Although the sword has been said to have been spotted in the sandy dunes near the palace ruins, there have been several accounts of the sword being seen near the shoreline bordering the Kingdom as well by Tsari fishermen fishing nearby. There has been no solid evidence of whether the sword is still there. There have been many tales linked with the sword since it’s appearance. As according to Tsarian elders, it’s believed that the land has been deeply traumatized by the Terrantian War and that any wanderer who possibly poses threat or shows signs of violence will be struck down by the spirit of the land. It is also a common belief amongst the Tywords and Tsarians that Tysword was hidden by the spirit of the land itself. It’s believed that the land resurfaced as a sign that the land will once again be inhabited by the Tywords and that the sword will be picked by someone who will lead their people back home.